


Hearts don't break around here [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [51]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Back Together, Goats and a Farm, Illegal use of magic against Chelsea Fc for the greater good, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: "I didn't know where to look for you" Dele says. "Where do broken hearts even go?"





	Hearts don't break around here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts don't break around here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731453) by [dreamingbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook). 



> Thanks to [dreamingbook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook) for writing this story and for blanket permission to record.
> 
> For [kaixo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo) Thanks for all you've done for me, for encouraging me in ALL my rarepairs writing and feels, and for being such an avid supporter and fan of podfic (mine, and podfic in general). I know you really liked this fic and how much you love this pairing, so I thought I'd make you a podfic of a fic you didn't write for once so you can bring this story with you wherever you go. Enjoy. Sorry about the Ed Sheeran (I made a non-music version so you can opt out!)  
>  
> 
> Reader's Notes:
> 
>   * Both versions of this fic have additional reader's notes at the end.
>   * The music version has some brief instrumental music underneath the header narration, music at the beginning and end, and music in the section breaks.
>   * Both versions have some vocal effects within the narrative. This fic uses an intertwined flashback structure, so flashbacks are told with a bit of vocal effect to distinguish them from present-day scenes.
> 


 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [dreamingbook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook)

**Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u52bz89aldx4ixd/Football%20RPF_Hearts%20Don%27t%20Break%20Around%20Here_music.mp3?dl=0) [63.2 MB, 02:18:08]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v6vyvlsc4s701b8/Football%20RPF_Hearts%20Don%27t%20Break%20Around%20Here_music.m4b?dl=0) [98.4 MB, 02:18:08]

**Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rz2hw8uko7thrlo/Football%20RPF_Hearts%20Don%27t%20Break%20Around%20Here.mp3?dl=0) [61.5 MB, 02:09:50]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l4zimd7kl8pzipr/Football%20RPF_Hearts%20Don%27t%20Break%20Around%20Here.m4b?dl=0) [92.5 MB, 02:09:50]


End file.
